When in Wonderland
by impureevilregal
Summary: Regina and Jefferson are captured by Cora when they are rescuing Regina's father. What happens when Regina is alone with her mother in wonderland? And will she be able to escape, or will she be stuck with her mother forever?
1. Prologue

**Hello viewers, I am impureevilregal, and I will be your writer for this fanfiction. I have created this story based on a tumblr post I found. I do hope you enjoy, and remember, review today and get a Gold Card, good for 10000 free brownie points. Now that the introduction has been given, enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time. I do not own the prompt either. It belongs to the amazing and wonderful Frivolouswhim.**

Regina and Jefferson walked along the Golden pathway. Regina's heels clicked against the stone path as they walked. Though Jefferson didn't know it yet, they were in Wonderland to collect a very important person. Her father.

Regina wanted her Father back. And didn't her mother teach her to take what she wanted by force? Yet Regina was still uneasy. She knew that if she took her Father back, then Jefferson would have to stay. And his daughter would be left all alone.

But, if he truly loved her, he would have never taken the deal in the first place. When she takes her father back, it will be his fault and his fault alone for trusting me in the first place.

Her mind tried to soothe her conscience but still it told her that she was doing a terrible deed.

Still it didn't matter as they walked down the road. A little ways down, they arrived in a Garden. It was full of vibrant green hedges. This garden has Regina's Father inside.

She walks with a sense of purpose through the garden. She burned a hole in the wall as they would grab her otherwise. She walked with a sense of purpose, strutting through the hedges with confidence.

Finally she arrived in the center. A gazebo-like structure loomed ahead. There were holes in the wall, and every hole held a box. One of these boxes held Regina's father inside.

She looks carefully at each one, using her magic to help sense each boxes aura. Finally she finds the box with her father inside. She picks it up carefully, making sure that there is no trap holding it in place.

When she has it safely in her hands, the guards start flooding in. They are dressed in Red and surrounding her and Jefferson. Regina tries to throw a fireball at them but it doesn't work. Her magic is gone.

The box Regina thinks, it really was trapped. It must have been covered in fairy dust. Why doesn't matter though, Regina reminds herself, what matters is getting out of here. Before her mother comes again.

The guards close in on her and Jefferson. They grab her by the arms and though she struggles, they hold on tight. So she is trapped by her mother again then.

They march her and Jefferson up to a throne room, where there are about a hundred people, all dressed in red. And on the throne, though she is wearing a mask, is her mother.

"Leave us" she says, and everybody except the guards holding Regina and Jefferson leave at once, practically running.

Cora smiles in delight. "I knew that taking your Father would do the trick" she says. "That has always been your biggest weakness. No matter how much you fight, it means nothing if you can be beaten so easily by something so foolish as love".

Cora casts a spell and Regina's father is enlarged once again. Jefferson stares in shock. "you were- you were going to leave me here!"He says, disbelief evident on his face.

"Yes I was going to leave you here" says a very reluctant Regina.

"Enough of this" Yells Cora.

"Mother", Regina begins, "I am taking my Father and going back to my kingdom. I am going back to my people."

"They don't love you, Regina. They want Snow White as their queen, not you. They hate you. If you were to suddenly disappear, nobody would mourn you. You have been to bad for to long, and now, they hold only fear in their hearts for you."

Regina looks down. It's true, and she knows that. The people hate her. They all hate her. She could die today and they wouldn't care.

"I am willing to make a deal with you Regina. That man, who was foolish enough to take you here, and your father can go through that portal, and live. However you have to stay. Or you can go, and they both die."

Regina looks back and forth between the two, leave and let her Father die? She could never do that. But if she stays, she will have to deal with her mother... No she will not let her Father die. She won't.

"Very well mother, I will stay."

Cora smiles. "Take a seat darling, you'll be here for a very long time."


	2. Rules

**Hello lovely viewers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story. This chapter we have a sudden point of view switch as your author and guide for this story thought it would make it better. She has been arguing with the characters a lot lately but as of now, it is all sorted out. **

**Disclaimer: No your lovely author does not own once upon a time. If she did, Spoilers, don't read the rest of the bold text if you have not seen the millers daughter Cora would not have died**

I sit down in the chair that my mother conjured. It's elaborate, and a glassy jet black color. I fold my hands in my lap and sit up straight, like a lady. No reason to upset my mother more than I have to.

"Now Regina" Mother begins, "we are going to have to discuss a few rules for you to follow."

Of course she has rules. Mother is always about rules and punishment. Although it is probably useless, I'll be damned if I don't try to talk her out of it.

"Mother, I can't leave, and I can't use magic. I think that your rules are completely unnecessary."

"You may think so dear, however I'm the one in charge here. Now, first off, I am going to be monitoring you at all times. You are not going anywhere without me knowing about it."

Only the first rule and I already want to kill her. Just brilliant. My mother knows how to tick me off that's for sure. As if I am going to actually listen to her and her idiotic rules.

"Next, in order to make sure you actually follow rule one, you are going to have magical restraints on you at all times. And you are going to sit next to me every day."

At this I want to scream at my mother and rip out her heart, or likewise. Magical restraints? She would. This is just like my mother. She controls every single aspect of my life.

"But mother, those rules, they are completely unreasonable." I say, trying to convince her otherwise.

"Well dear, you might think so, but I see it as necessary. Now as I was saying, you are going to be kept in my palace or the gardens at all times. Magic will be used as necessary to keep you there. "

I try to think of something to make her think just that much harder. Then I get it.

"But mother, what about my stuff back at my palace? I do need it, don't I?"

"We can get you new things, Regina dear."

At this I have nothing left to say.

"Well if that's all," my mother began, "Then guards, escort her to her room!"

Instantly I am swarmed by hundreds of guards. The grab my arms and direct me to an elaborate red door. They open it and push me and. Then before I can get up, they lock it.

Great. I am trapped in my mother's palace. How can this get any worse?


	3. Imprisoned

**Hello lovely readers, I hope you are enjoying the plotline. We are going to be heading into some darkness so please be careful. I hope you keep on reading and don't jump off. Also, your author would like me to remind you that the review button is right there at the bottom of the page. You can simply leave a review, and you get 10000 brownie points, to be transferred into a review on one of your own stories. Your author would also like to remind you that she does not own anything you see here. Nada. Goodbye, the end. Any questions? **

I get off the floor and look around. The room is similar to my room in my palace, but not quite the same. The floor is black and white marble in perfectly cut squares. A black canopy bed is in the corner. A bathroom is connected to the room, and there is a walk in closet on the side. But no windows I note, despite the fact that the room is at the top of a tower.

The wardrobe is full of elaborate outfits, yet not quite like the ones I have at home. It's nice, but these walls are still a trap. It's still a cage even if it doesn't look like one.

My mother thinks that she can make me hers once again. And though I can't leave, I can, and will make her life miserable. I will never be hers again, I will never let her break me like she nearly did before. She can't get to anyone I love this time, and though she can hurt me physically, though she can trap me in a cage, I will never yield to her. She can't hurt my heart anymore.

And I know that she won't kill me. Though she might hurt me, if she kills me, she will tear down what she wants. No, rather she will use me as her tool, as a way to show these people that even the evil queen is powerless against her. She always has felt that only through fear can you get what you want.

It's been a long day, and as I change into my nightgown, I wonder about my father. Is he okay? And I think about how I am going to get revenge on my mother. She trapped me here and for that, I can never forgive her.

It is these thoughts that play again and again in my mind as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up that morning to my mother standing over me. She is wearing that frilly dress that I saw yesterday, a mask in hand. It seems as if she has been watching me for a while.

"So you're awake then" she says, not taking her eyes off of me for a second.

"Yes mother, as you can see I am indeed awake" I reply.

"Well then, I will be back in an hour, in which time I trust you can get yourself ready?"

"Indeed I can, I'm not five years old."

With that she leaves, locking the door behind her. A large Grandfather clock is on the side of the wall. It's 4 in the morning Wonderland time. What time is it back in the enchanted forest?

I pick out a dark purple dress, with lace on the sleeves. It has a large hoop. probably a yard in diameter. It's pretty, but I prefer the dresses that I had back home.

After that I move to the bathroom and do my hair in a high ponytail on the side. Then I put on some makeup. Dark red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. When I get back to the main room, I find that I have only a few minutes left.

Right when the clock strokes five, my mother opens the door. She was always one for punctuality. She doesn't have any guards with her, but with her magic she doesn't need them either.

She escorts me down, careful to not take her eyes off of me for a second. I know that it is useless to fight her while she still has magic as an advantage so I don't attack.

After 10 minutes or so of walking, we arrive in the throne area. She watches me as I sit down in the chair that I know is mine. When I have completely sat down, she casts the spell. I can't move at all.

I try to move my arms and escape but it doesn't work. I feel as if I am being suffocated. I can't move a muscle.


	4. A deal with the Devil

**Hello viewers this is your author speaking. Another friendly reminder that there is a such thing as a review button. I hope you are enjoying this story and will stick with it always, until the very end. Another friendly reminder, I do not, nor will I ever, own once upon a time. So please do not think that I do. Now let's get on with the show! **

I sit there all day, watching my mother conduct her business. It's dull and boring. She rips out a few hearts, but that's nothing new either. She just sits on that throne all day. She never so much as looks at me the entire time.

I am of course struggling. But without my magic, I have about as much of a chance of escaping as I did when I was eighteen. The people my mother was talking to glance at me every now and then, but for the most part, it's like I'm invisible.

finally, towards the end of the day, a man has the courage to ask who I am and what I am doing here.

"She's my daughter of course" says my mother with a small smile. "Don't you see the family resemblance?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't your majesty" says the man, fear evident in his voice. "But, if I may be so bold as to ask, why are you using your powers to keep her there, and why is she not wearing red? As is the rule you have in place for all citizens of wonderland."

"I am using my powers so she doesn't run away. Regina here, isn't a citizen of Wonderland. She is, in fact, the queen of a different kingdom entirely."

At this Murmurs run through the crowd. My mother doesn't seem upset with the man at all, she even looks a little happy about getting to show off her new toy. But the thing is, I won't and never will be her plaything.

I struggle a little harder and this time my mother has her guard down. The magic breaks and I'm free. However, the guards respond immediately. I attempt to run away, quickly, but as I am wearing heels, I slip, and fall to the ground.

"You foolish girl" says mother, "Do you really think that you could escape from me? No darling, you will never leave me again. I am always going to be here whether you like it or not so you better get used to it."

She looks at me, struggling against the guards analyzing my every movement.

"Leave us" she says and instantly everybody clears out, leaving me alone with my mother.

She walks around me, not saying a word, finally after several minutes of silence she says "When will you stop trying to fight me? Don't you know it's useless. I am your mother and you are never getting rid of me."

"I will never stop fighting you mother. Every moment, I will fight to escape. I will never be yours."

"What do I have to give you, to make sure you listen to me" Mother asks, it's not rhetorical either.

"No more using magic on me to keep me here"

"And risk letting you escape me, never."

"Just don't make me stay in the chair all day again, please? And a tower with no windows really, as if I would be foolish enough to jump out."

"Fine then, you can have a window, and walk around. But I am going to have a barrier around the palace. You won't be able to leave this place."

"Deal" I say instantly. With my mother, it's probably the best that I will get.

"i'm not finished yet. In addition, you are going to have a magical tracking device on you at all times."

"Is that all" I say sarcastically. "Fine, it's a deal."


	5. She does have a heart

**Attention all viewers, attention all viewers, this is your author speaking. I hope you are enjoying the journey at stick with it. I would like to say thank you to VesperLogan for reviewing every chapter to date. It is much appreciated. I do not own Once Upon a Time and do not claim to, warning, overly dramatic evil queens ahead. Now lets get on with the show!**

"Now then," my Mother began, "Guards, take her to her room."

Instantly I am swarmed by her guards. They take hold of my arms and start to march me up to the room. Of course it is in the tallest tower as far away from everything else as possible.

When we get there, what seems like ages later, they again push me onto the floor, and lock the door. However, as I am wearing a skirt and corset, and have no magic, it takes about an hour for me to get up.

After I finally get up, I go to the bookshelf and grab a random book, seeing as I have nothing better to do.

After a little while of reading, the door opens. It is, of course, my mother. "How are you doing Regina" she asks with a smile.

"As well as can be expected being stuck in an annoying little world with my psychopathic mother."

"And here I thought that all of those years would curb your insolent tongue."

"Well mother, I thought that all of those years would make you less of an evil witch but I guess that we' were both wrong."

"But darling, haven't you figured it out yet, you are just like me."

"I am, and never will be like you."

"And here I came up to see how my daughter was doing."

"Well, as you can see, I'm doing just fine, so you can leave now."

"Fine, then, be that way"

"I will. Now leave. Just because I have to stay here, doesn't mean that I have to actually listen to you."

"Sweet dreams Regina" she says, before closing the door and locking it behind her.

Those words shock me. My Mother is actually possible of saying something kind to me, wow, I didn't know that was possible. It's only eight Wonderland time, but it feels like it is well past midnight. With a sigh I slip under the covers and slip into peaceful rest.


	6. Tracker

**Hello everybody, this is your author speaking. For a limited time only, we are holding a special deal. The tenth reviewer on this story, gets to give me a prompt and I will create a fanfic based on it. Now just a friendly reminder that I do not own Once Upon a Time, and probably never will, unless my parents have been bailing out on me that is. Now on with the show!**

I wake up that morning, at about 4 Wonderland time, again. My mother is also there. However due to some sunlight, I have to shield my eyes. Wait a minute, sunlight... I turn around and find a balcony with two glass windows. So now I really am a princess locked in a tower. I wonder if I should stand on the balcony and scream out for a knight in shining armor to save me.

"I do hope you like it" my mother says.

"It is quite lovely" I reply.

"Now I do believe that you remember your end of the agreement."

"Of course I do mother, it is only a device or enchantment or whatever you plan on using that means that you know my every movement."

"Good, now get up."

I do as I am told and get up, she then takes out a bracelet. It's a bright red, and probably clashes horribly with my entire wardrobe, but so it goes.

"Good" she says. "Now put it on."

I again do as I am told, and she then proceeds to magically tighten it. Now it won't come off until she wants it to. So never.

"I've already enchanted the boundaries of the palace. You can't go past the gates and it would be foolish to try."

"Well, mother, when have I ever been foolish" I say sarcastically.

"And I thought we had moved past the sarcasm."

"I don't think we will ever move past the sarcasm mother."

"Probably not. Well, I have to get down to the throne room. Have a good day Regina."

At this she leaves. Two kind acts in two days, did she talk to the bug or something? She's acting awfully nice, I do hope she isn't planning on killing someone I love again, that would be a dreadful setback...

* * *

**Second Author's note: I see Regina as regressing to her teenage self when faced with her mother. Hope you are enjoying this story and will continue to stick with it. Thank you. **


	7. Painting the roses Red

**Hello Lovely Viewers this is your author speaking. Updates shall be delayed for a while, as all of my ways of creating my story are slowly being shut down. However I will try my best not to let that deter me, and will update as soon ass possible. Now then, just a friendly reminder that I do not, nor will I ever, own once upon a time. While I doubt you make that mistake, I am putting it here just in case. Now on with the show!**

As my mother has left me, I have an entire day to myself. After a few minutes of debating, I decide that as I have no clue whatsoever where anything is, I will try to get my bearings about this castle.

The hallways are lined with suits of armor. If I had magic, I could enchant this armor and bring it to life, so that it would serve me and me alone, in an instant. My mother and her men would no longer be an issue. But of course, I do not have magic. So my mother is still an issue. Eventually though, I will find a way to get my powers back and then, I will be free of her at last. She can not, will not, keep me here forever.

As I make my way through the castle, I find various rooms, and talking doors. The room directly underneath the tower holds a quite large library, and there are several fake doors on the various staircases around the palace.

Amongst the doors, there is a quite large door and a quite small door. Both of which talk. As I make my way down to the garden, I find many peculiar rooms, all of which are quite irritating. Rumplestiltskin wasn't kidding when he called wonderland "An annoying little world." Apparently the windows can become sentient beings at a moments notice. Lovely.

When I finally get down to the gardens, after several more encounters with objects that aren't supposed to be alive, what do I find but people literally painting roses red! Why on earth would my mother deem that of all things necessary?

I then proceed to go and put a stop to this complete and utter foolishness.

"Stop it this instant" I tell the gardeners.

"And why should we listen to you girl" one of them, a man with almost no hair, but has a large black mustache and yellow eyes.

"I'm the daughter of your ruler that's why" I reply. While I'm not exactly happy about it, why not use it?

"How do we know if you're telling the truth girly" the gardener replies.

"Because, I say so" says a familiar voice. Of course I recognize it in an instant. It's my mother. The gardeners all bow instantly and she makes a gesture with her hands to send them away.

"Now, what are you doing Regina" she demands.

"Attempting to get your gardeners to stop painting those goddamn roses red. They are fine just the way they are."

"Language Regina" she warns. " Well, if you must know, there is a reason for it.

"And that reason is" I ask.

"Why don't I tell you over a cup of tea" She suggests.


End file.
